1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to a hood for use with a garment such as a jacket. The hood closes about the top of the wearer's head and incorporates a lower front vent to allow release of body heat and moisture.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,031, discloses a garment; U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,301 discloses a raincoat; U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,110 discloses a garment for complete protection against inclement weather; U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,452 discloses a garment hood; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,466 discloses a non-fogging face shield; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,086 discloses a fog free ski mask; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,254 discloses a fully ventilated storm suit.